The present invention relates to a system for the detection of customer media comprising an RF transceiver in a public transport conveyance, in particular for the implementation of a be-in-be-out ticket collection system.
In a be-in-be-out ticket collection system, the need for an as accurate as possible localisation of the customer media within the conveyance, whereby one customer medium is respectively assigned per person. For detecting a customer medium comprising an RF transceiver, reading devices are used, which generally communicate with the customer media in the GHz range, for example, at 860-950 MHz, 2.4 GHz or higher.
This can result in a disadvantageous situation that due to an overreach by the reading devices, customer media that are outside the conveyance are also detected. This can for example be the case, if a cyclist rides with a customer medium next to a city bus.